


The Bittersweet Bake Shop

by CourtaVaderBooks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alley Sex, Awkward Crush, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Birthday Cake, Cake, Condoms, Creampie, Drinking, Drinking Games, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Reunions, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kitchen Sex, Marriage Proposal, Meant To Be, Multi, Pastries, Plot Twists, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Soulmates, True Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtaVaderBooks/pseuds/CourtaVaderBooks
Summary: Rey moves from Paris, France after getting her baking degree from the prestigious baking school Le Cordon Bleu. Searching for her roots in America in a small area of New York City called Naboo. She takes up a job as a Pastry Chef hoping her parents mysterious death will expose itself.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Maz Kanata, Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Phasma & Original Character(s), Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Bittersweet Bake Shop

The Bittersweet Bakeshop  
An Alternate Universe Reylo Fanfiction; dealing with baking and culinary pursuits.   
Disclaimer I do not own the characters or the Star Wars franchise. But I adore this ship.

Chapter One 

New Town 

Rey Plutt had just finished completing her bachelors at Le Cordon Bleu for Pastry. She had been offered many opportunities to become head pastry chef in many prestigious restaurants all around the globe. But she was determined to go back to her supposed hometown of Naboo a small suburb of New York City. She had applied to the family owned bakery know as Skywalker’s Fine Pastries and Crumbs. Luckily she had gotten the job as Assistant Pastry Chef she was super thrilled about her new position; she also had some money reserved from her parents to she move back to America. She spent fifteen years of her life in the United Kingdom, with her adopted Uncle Unkar Plutt. He cared for her after the tragic accident killing both her parents.   
Now at twenty years old Rey was ready to get to the bottom of what really happened to her parents. Along with making some tasty pastries as well; Rey rolled her suitcase on the sidewalk looking for her apartment. The GPS on her phone was glitching, she raised her phone looking for a signal as she walked. She then bumped into someone; it felt like she had hit a skyscraper. The person was massive towering over her in height. All she heard was a grunt.   
“I am sorry.” Rey replied apologetically. Looking at the man, he looked to be in his late twenties. His coffee was spilled all over his Chef’s jacket with the name ‘Kylo Ren Executive Pastry Chef’. His expression was annoyance.   
“You should really watch where you are going. I now have spilled my coffee all over myself.” His somewhat kind and oddly striking eyes looked down on her. Rey had remembered she had bought a scone from the one of the airport cafes, she went into the bag that held the pastry and grabbed out some napkins. She began to frantically try to wipe the coffee from his baker’s jacket. He grabbed her hand, stopping her. “Thank you for the offer but I have many spare jackets back at work. Which I am now late too.” He looked down at his phone. She couldn’t help but look at his attractive features. His almost shoulder length black wavy hair hid his slightly large ears. She awe struck. Before she realized what she was doing she turned.   
“I am sorry.” She said grabbing her suitcase handle. Before she could finish her sorry, the man was lost in the crowd of the busy city sidewalks.   
She continued on her way to her apartment. Her bosses’ family was nice enough to give her apartment to stay in above the Bakery since no one was using it and it came with utilities. She had moved her furniture from her small home in Paris. She didn’t have much once her Unkar Plutt passed away; she was able to travel lightly to say the least.   
She had finally reached her destination. Skywalker’s Fine Pastry and Crumbs was even more beautiful in person. She fell in love with city already; she knew this is where she was supposed to be. She pulled on the glass door opening the door to the Bakery.   
“You must be Rey, welcome. Come meet the crew. Come on over crew.” No customers where in the bakery yet. So it was the perfect time to meet everyone. “My name is Han Solo.” Han was the man who summoned the crew.   
“Dear, I think the name tags would suffice.” Said a woman walking towards Han and then he embraced her in a hug. “I am Leia Skywalker-Solo” she said.   
“None of that funny business in my bakery. I don’t care if you’re married, not while you two are on the clock.” said an older man in a wheelchair. “I am Anakin Skywalker” the man held out his hand to shake. “I am the second generation owner of this business. My Wife Padme, son-in- law trouble maker Han, my daughter Leia, and my son Luke co own this fine establishment. I had a business partner that was like a brother to me who passed away a couple of years ago. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi, but everyone called him Ben. Now let me introduce you to the younglings that keep this place going; Poe, Finn, Chewie, Rose and Maz.” When Anakin pointed to each of the different workers the each said hello.   
“It is so lovely to meet all of you.” Rey said to them.   
“Okay all of you back to work. We did our socializing, now get back to work. Those baguettes aren’t going to bake themselves you know.”  
“But Dad, the baguettes are already in the oven.” replied Luke.   
“Why don’t you make yourself useful and help Rey up to the apartment Luke and flex those muscles instead of your humor muscles which you should never work out again.”  
“Come on then Rey let me show you to the apartment then.”  
Rey had loved her new home already. She cannot wait to see what is in store for her.


End file.
